User talk:Usscantabrian
usscantabrian site hi. i'm not sure if you are the webmaster of the usscantabrian website, but it has some problems. there is a serious style sheet error that places a banner ad for the trek writers guild over the intro to the site. this makes it impossible for me to click any of the links on the page, which presumably lead to fan fiction or something. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:58, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Re: CSS errors Hey thanks a lot for your message. I've seen the CSS error and tried to rectify it several times, but now I'm in the process of recoding the pages to be more CSS-based and less HTML-based. Should save me a heap of time in the future hopefully! Thanks again, and loving this site!!! Scott :) Kiwi! Wow... until tonight, I had no idea you were from NZ. (Just a bit thick, I am, I suppose). I lived in Wellington and Blenheim for a couple years. Hopefully, I'll be headed back, to Victoria-at-Wellington. How are things down there? --TimPendragon 09:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah I came to New Zealand in 1996 and have been here ever since so... they can't get rid of me now LOL. Wellington (as well as most of New Zealand) has been having very unseasonal weather. To give you an idea... yesterday (New Year's Eve) our high was 10C (should be around 25 - 30C) and today's high is supposed to be 13C. Not good! But other than that I'm lucky to live here with such wonderful people... I'm sure you will see a few changes (depending on how long you've been away) when you come back but if you get to Christchurch, drop me a line :) Brrrr from a chilly New Year's Day Christchurch usscantabrian 21:36, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Tagging for deletion Hey, when you tag stuff for deletion, like Image:Liam-de-gaillimhe.jpg, be sure to mention why on its talk page or in the edit summary. I know you have done so sometimes, but in some cases you might forget, like w/the above image. Just a friendly reminder. Or use speedy delete if appropriate; say, a copy. 01:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that... I get a bit dizzy at times LOL. I was fighting with uploading an image and resizing it and I think in the frustration, I forgot to delete the old one! :( I'll be better I promise LOL :) Thanks! -usscantabrian 04:00, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Actorsource If an optional area of a template, such as actorsource, isn't used for your character, it doesn't have to be included in the template. If an area is optional, it not being included does no harm to the template. -- 04:56, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : Hey thanks, just futureproofing, that's all :) --usscantabrian 04:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Got it. -- 05:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Cruise Hope you enjoyed it, and that the weather wasn't bad. Welcome back. 12:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Heyas yeah it was awesome. We went away with our friends Marg, Don, Soni, Jacqui and James and at most points I was laughing so hard I was crying. Awesome weather too... one day was 95F and 90% humidity. Was great! And thanks for the welcome back...it's good to be back :) --usscantabrian 07:41, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Stardates Hi, Scott... Uhm... hate to point this out... but the stardates were correct before you changed them - they start in 2323 at 00000 not 10000. We know that the year 2364 has a stardate set beginning with 41, back track from there and 2341 (for example) should be 18, not 19. Sorry... --TimPendragon 17:23, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Tim, I didn't put the stardates in there... I was just adding on to what was already there! I don't know where the "resynchronization" thing came from either because I've never seen that in "canon" stuff either (and there's no source). I'll ask everyone what they want me to do. Thanks. --usscantabrian 22:30, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Defence - Defense I noticed you changed the spelling of defence on one of my pages. I thought in NZ you used the Oxford Dictionary? :Hey Jrofeta -- Since the majority of people on here are using American English, I installed the US English spell-checker on Firefox (and use US English in my articles when I remember!). I don't really pay attention to the word that needs changing but just do it so sorry about that! --usscantabrian 20:12, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mind the change since as you said the spelling here is American-English for the most part. I just didn't expect someone from NZ to make be the one making the change. That's not a bad idea switching to US-English as I've been caught out a few times spelling it in UK-English.Jono 05:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::I'm originally from the US... talk about confusing the daylights out of me LOL. I can't spell that great sometimes (despite having a degree in English) so that's why I have the spell-checker installed. :) Everyone here laughs at me trying to pronounce some words, i.e. as Americans say "ah-lum-eh-numb" for aluminum, Kiwis say "ah-loo-min-ee-um" for aluminium. *sigh* LOL --usscantabrian 00:14, 14 July 2007 (UTC) STC Quote of the Month To quote you before I continue my Spiel regarding the Genesis Sphere Declaration; Scott. In (which im currently working on) will *hopefully* clarify this quote better, even thought its a sucky QotM, its one *Hell* of a declaration. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:12, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey there... I'm not trying to be mean, but the quote needs more oomph. You have: :::"I Commander in Chief Kyle Williams hereby declare the Williams Sector under possession of the Confederation of Earth, the Borg Sphere you see here (cut to the derelect Borg Sphere) will become a new planet, with the technology donated by the United Federation of Planets and the Borg. In appoximately 50 hours from now, we will make final preprations for the detonation of the Genesis Sphere for us to have our own new homeworld." ::Maybe, if you have copies of them, get the pilot episodes of Voyager and other shows to see the "spiel" the captain gives at the end of the episode to gain some inspiration. My thoughts on this quote could be (and not having read the episode, I can't tell you exactly the context): :::"For years, we've been wandering, trying to find a place to call home. We've had losses, some terrible, terrible losses. All that hard work and sacrifice has now paid off; we have a gain. In approximately 50 hours from now, thanks to the Federation and Borg, we'll detonate the Genesis Sphere. This dead Borg Sphere will become our home." ::Not exactly the best, but I'm thinking off the cuff here. It needs to sound powerful, needs to instill hope and confidence and set up the premise nicely. Hope this helps a bit --usscantabrian 22:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :: An explination to parts of the declaration can be found on the Particle 010 Talk Page. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 03:25, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Away Hi everyone, we are going to Chicago for a month from today, so I will be on this sporadically. If you need to get a hold of me urgently, e-mail me, and I will reply as soon as I can. I'll be back on 30 August, and I'll try to sign on a few times while I'm away. Peace! --usscantabrian 20:56, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Images Please include a source for your images when possible, before or after uploading. You can either use or :Source: link_name. This is something we haven't been doing but we need to start. Thanks, 01:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Cool thanks for that. I will do from now on. A quick question... Does the link go to my Web site? In this case, the ''Cantabrian graphic is actually a background image on my navigation bar but I still created it. Thanks --usscantabrian 01:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::You mean here? That source link goes to your website, yes. You have to supply the link in either format above. 02:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Image:Cantabrian.gif and Image:Cantabrian-10-07.jpg... Are those screencaptured Excelsior''s in those images or mesh renderings? 08:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I rendered them in 3DStudioMax ''many moons ago! --usscantabrian 21:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. 21:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Cantabrian categories Question: Do you feel all those extra categories are necessary? (Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions previous series, Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Pre-Cantabrian, etc.) I'm not trying to step on your toes, but we're in the process of trying to clean up the category system (which has gotten quite messy) and follow an established category tree, and (not trying to be rude here), honestly, they're adding to the mess. They could just as easily be placed under the Cantabrian episodes category (if they're Cantabrian episodes) with notes under their "background" sections that they're eps of a "pre-"series or whatever. In the interests of maintenance, it'd be best to query about creating a bunch of new categories before doing so (as you did once previously)--if you're going to add several beyond the basic required cats. (for example, Category:Star Trek: Minnesota makes sense for articles specific to that continuity, but why does it need all those other (Cantabrian) cat.s?). The idea is to cut things down and keep it simple (with as few categories as possible, and short category titles), not make it more complicated. Hope you see what where I'm coming from. (Mind you, I'm not trying to give you a hard time; just looking out for the wiki's interests, for the sake of simplicity.) 19:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey I didn't realise and thought that would be the most logical... I have had the Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Pre-Cantabrian set up for a while, so maybe we should just funnel everything into that? Would that be the best thing? And then, with the TPC and MIN articles, have them part of TCE instead of their own categories? I'll start cleaning it up that way. Thanks and sorry, wasn't meaning to cause you all more work LOL -- usscantabrian 21:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Constitution class :last constitution class ship added (USS Wasp)... never wanna see another one again LOL I'm gonna look for another one, just for you. ;) 06:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha. "Uh, yeah... USS ''Lollipop was a Constitution-class vessel. Yeah." LOL --usscantabrian 06:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Adding ships No problem, housekeeping is an important part in keeping a wiki going, and something I was responsible for when I was an admin at Memory Beta. I started to create the redirects, but unfortunately something came up and I didn't have the time to come back and finish the job. Sorry if it inconvenienced you (-: --Dr. John Smith 11:31, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ep temp linking Well, I thought it would work (with / ) but for some reason it isn't. I'll have to figure it out. (Might need an extension in LocalSettings, if you know what that is, which is something we can't do here directly--Wikia folks territory.) Anyway, per your question ("guidance"), (you might realize this already, but) it needs to go : " }", " }", etc. It seems incredibly simple yet getting that "TCE episode" extension in there appears to be the stumbler. Then again, it's been a while since I had to think "if-then-else" so I might be missing something (yes, it can get confusing... have to visualize mathematically). If you can't get it, I'll keep at it. I never give up and I always figure these things out eventually. 21:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, also, if it's any help, it should follow the same pattern as , with as the linktip. 21:03, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Just use }| }| }|etc. You can include up to 8 Cantabrian ep titles (and you don't have to type or "TCE episode"). It isn't but it works. 21:41, 19 November 2007 (UTC)